


Forbidden Dreaming

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Tegan's so done with this bullshit, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough can't deny that the Doctor's arch nemesis isn't a little attractive... (crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Dreaming

Vislor Turlough sinks his stringy limbs into the warm bubbly water and sighs happily, letting his muscles uncoil and melt. He lays his head back on the rim of the bathtub. The room is dim, only with the warm glow of candlelight, and the air smells vaguely of the floral bubble soap Turlough has used in his bath water. The steam from the bath makes the room warm and humid. Turlough almost is falling asleep.

But then a dark chuckle wakes him up.

Turlough sits up and looks around nervously. "Who's there?"

But there is no one.

Turlough sighs and lays back. He's obviously imagining things.

...right?

"May I join you?" says a deep, sultry voice.

Turlough's grey eyes pop open. Standing in front of him is a man clad all in black, with neat brown hair swept back on his head, and a wicked smiled underneath dark whiskers.

"What are you doing here?" Turlough gasps.

"I've come to have a bath, naturally, and you've already so kindly run one." The Master's cold blue eyes travel over the water, as if they can see Turlough's naked limbs through the bubbles. "Lovely," he growls softly. He reaches up and starts to unbutton the first clasp of his black tunic.

Turlough has so shocked, that all he can do is sit there and watch as the evil man undresses. The Master exposes muscley arms and well toned pecs dusted in fine black hairs that has Turlough looking self-consciously at his own scrawny chest in discomfort. The Master notices this and again chuckles in that dark, exquisite way that has shivers running up and down Turlough's spine. "One might think you were almost nervous, my dear Turlough."

"Not at all," said Turlough, swallowing nervously, asking himself why he hasn't called for the Doctor yet. In fact, where is the Doctor? But then the Master sheds his trousers and pants, and Turlough forgets.

The Master smirks as Turlough eyes his groin breathlessly and lowers himself into the water. "Ah. The perfect temperature." He reclines, his legs stretched wide. Turlough remains at his own end of the tub, surrounded by bubbles, trying to hide the fact that he's half-hard.

The Master leans forward and under the water, tickles the bottom of Turlough's foot. Turlough lets out a sharp little noise and wiggles away.

The Master gives him one of the most "come hither" smiles Turlough's ever seen. "Come now, Turlough. Let's be friends..." His hand finds Turlough's ankle and wanders up his thigh. Turlough's eyes widen. "Get to know each other better?" The hand finds Turlough's cock.

"Help," Turlough squeaks.

* * *

The Doctor is walking past Turlough's bedroom, when a series of groans and "ahs" coming from inside the room give him pause. _Is he alright in there?_ the Doctor wonders to himself. Concerned for his young companion, the Doctor quietly lets himself inside.

Turlough is lying in bed, twitching somewhat, and calling out in his sleep, "Yes...oh, yes...please...". His face is contorted into a smile that the Doctor only too well recognizes. Blushing, he decides to leave and let Turlough get back to what-or-whoever he was dreaming about.

"Yes, please... _Master_!"

The Doctor's head whips around at that last word and he stares at his blissfully dreaming companion in horror. _No. SURELY, he can't mean..._ The Doctor shudders at the very thought, then shuts the door behind him very, very hastily. He then resolves to himself to never think of the incident again. And the next time a companion is moaning from inside their bedroom, he is simply going to keep walking. 

* * *

The Master laughs triumphantly and marches up to the bound Doctor. "You see now, you meddling fool? My roboforms have conquered this planet and will very soon locate the device I need to take over the universe. And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Under his restraints, the Doctor draws himself up to his full height. "You are bound to fail, Master."

The Master leans into his adversary's face, their noses nearly brushing. "We shall see, my dear Doctor. We shall see."

"Turlough," Tegan whispers as the Time Lords are distracted. They are also tied up, side by side, across the room from the Doctor. "I think if you can just untie me, I can sneak over there, hit the Master's head with that pipe, and we can get the Doctor loose and make a run for it. Turlough? Turlough, are you listening to me at all?!"

But Turlough can't hear her at all. He's too busy staring at the Time Lords as they continue to breathe threats into each others' mouths. The Trion suddenly has the mental image of what it would be like to have _both_ handsome men as bedmates at the same time. The Doctor's youthful face twisted in wanton pleasure, the Master's leather clad hands brushing across soft skin. That deep, salacious laughter mixing with the Doctor's gorgeous breathy noises.

Tegan clicked her tongue in disgust. "Sometimes I really miss Nyssa."


End file.
